Numbuh C4: Leviathan
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 11: Now with the full backing of the Kids Next Door, it's time for Numbuh C4 to wage war against the Teenagers responsible for so much tragedy. First order of business: find out what they want with the kid who smells like garbage.
1. Sector Leader

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening. Welcome dear reader to another thrilling chapter in the Legends Universe series! This time, its about Numbuh C4. Hope you haven't forgotten about her.**

 **Story Theme Song: 'Break The Fall' by Laura Welsh.**

 **I do a lot of referencing to other events, but its not as bad as you'd think. They're all self explanatory.**

 **Enough with my yapping. Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 11**

 **Numbuh C4: Leviathan**

 **22 October 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **The Tribunal Chambers**

The Kids Next Door was a many things. They were a peace keeping taskforce that got their hands dirty. They were a bunch of kids playing adult. They were defying the laws of physics and making them up as they went along with their innocence fueled star ships.

But at the end of the day, they were all about rules. If one wanted to get an ice cream shipment delivered to their treehouse, you'd have to go through the proper channels and fill out the right paper work. If you wanted to form an entirely new Sector devoted to countering a Teen Intelligence Agency, well, that certainly had its hoops to jump through.

The inner workings of the KND were divided as so:

Global Command was the brains of the outfit. They were chiefly headed by the Supreme Leader as he, and someday, she, makes the tough decisions regarding public perception and domestic policy.

The Decommissioning Squad were the police within the police. The made sure everyone was behaving and cracked down on those who turned 13, breaking the kids only policy within the KND rule book.

The Diplomat Corps, currently headed by Numbuh Infinity, would keep tabs on not only relations with our Adult and Teen counterparts, but also those the KND have with foreign powers.

The Spy Sector was an entire branch usually headed by some tough cookie operative. They were the spooks in black and the paper work was always often soaked in black ink. Currently, Numbuh 362 was in the process of rebuilding this particular branch of government.

And then, finally, there was The Tribunal. The Tribunal is a committee of three elected officials who acted as judges on certain matters pertaining to trials of child prisoners and matters in regards to warranting the creation of an entire new sector. They even have a nifty chamber where they have their hearings.

If only they weren't so dramatic with the proceedings…

Standing under a beam of light shining down under the ceiling in the darkened chamber, Carol Pariuhs, code number Numbuh C4, stood with her head tilted upward, staring out back at those looking down upon her.

It was something out of the opening scene of that Richard Donner Superman movie she'd seen late at night. The three kids sitting up there in the darkness could've fooled her with their stupid looking outfits.

"This Tribunal meeting is now in session." One of the committee members spoke. Carol couldn't make out any specific features in the dark lighting, but from the sound of his voice, the kid was coming off of a cold. "We will now hear your proposition."

Carol straightened herself out and opened her binder on her podium. She pulled out a pair of stapled together documents and rea aloud while keeping her posture straight. "It should go without saying that recent events haven't exactly been in favor of the future prosperity of the Kids Next Door." Carol spoke steadily.

She looked down at the stapled papers. On them were a number of typed up dates with notes scribbled down on them and specific dates were highlighted in yellow. "On August 13th, my associates Numbuh 832 and Numbuh 2030 exposed the expansive Teen Ninja spy network running throughout the Kids Next Door."

"On August 17th, Numbuh 9-Lives brought sabotaged the Teens' attempts at developing a bio-weapon capable of turning kids into animals." Carol spoke on and flipped the page. "And on the 29th of September another one of my associates, Numbuh 322 prevented a bombing attempt planned by the teens so that they could eliminate and replace the governing KND branches."

"On the 19th of September I was charged with hunting down a ghost. Found in Numbuh 362's predecessor's correspondences were messages addressed to whom, at the time, we assumed to be a single teen entity." Carol looked away from her papers and stared back up at the darkness. She gave a little pause, one that she knew would draw in the operatives and their love for the dramatic atmosphere. "It was only mere weeks ago when I, and my associates discovered the truth. Leviathan didn't refer to one teen, but to a collective whole."

"These events we've stumbled upon. These disasters we've prevented. They were all perpetrated by Teenagers under the banner of 'Leviathan." Carol reached into her binder and withdrew a twenty page document and raised it into the air under the shining light. "Here, in this document I've listed down and meticulously analyzed every detail of Leviathan's sinister endeavors."

"The copy. They replace. Then they gather." Carol's voice boomed as she slapped the document down onto her podium. "The face of our enemy is changing and so is the nature of our conflict. Leviathan's reach and their resources are unmatched. The only course of action now is to meet them head on with our own counter intelligence unit."

Carol smiled internally. She could feel pride welling up in her chest. "So I ask you, representatives of the Kids Next Door. How much longer can we allow the serious threat of Leviathan continue?"

"My friends and I have successfully fought off Leviathan in their own home." Carol spoke mightily. "Sanction my team and there won't be a place on Earth the enemy can hide."

"So." Another operative spoke up. Carol could hear faint traces of an accent, one she assumed that the operative was self-conscious about. "My only question is this, given recent events regarding the death of Numbuh 3:16, can you guarantee your proposed team will succeed?

Carol took a moment to straighten herself. That question had actually caught her off guard. "If you would turn to Numbuh 2030's incident report, Numbuh 3:16 was confirmed KIA during an unrelated incident."

"He fought for everything this establishment represents." Carol placed both of her hands onto the podium and bawled them into fists. Her face hardened and she stare up at the trio of operatives and spoke in a seriously. "Operatives may fall. But that's why we're all here isn't it? We're here to fight for children everywhere. We can't do that if the teens have a force specifically designed to hinder our progress. This is the only natural course of action. Retaliation."

The trio of operatives murmured amongst themselves up above in their shadows. Carol resisted the urge to glare at them. She considered their bringing up Numbuh 3:16's death as a below the belt blow. They only buried the kid three days ago.

"This committee would ask that Numbuh C4 stand for our decision." The third operative spoke. Carol had to strain to hear the girl's mouse like squeaking.

"Already am." Carol quietly muttered as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Given recent events, it has become apparent that the Kids Next Door does need a solution to this, 'Teen Spy Problem' of ours." The first operative spoke again.

"We've reviewed the documents you provided." The second accented operative spoke. "We hereby grant your request, under the powers invested in us by the Supreme Leader. The Kids Next Door will it's Counter Intelligence Unit."

"We will also grant you're unit recruiting capability, given the recent death of Numbuh 3:16." The girl with the mouse-like voice followed up. "You can recruit out of the normal rank and file within reason. A word of caution, Sector C is already a hassle of its own. Please keep your team small if you can."

"Thank You." Carol said as the light shining down on her shut off. The room went dark and she strained to see. The chamber became illuminated by a multitude of lights from above, causing Carol to flinch from the sudden brightness. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up to where the operatives sat, only to discover that they'd disappeared.

"Nice trick." Carol muttered sarcastically before gathering her things and walking out the chamber doors.

Outside the Tribunal Chambers, Carol found herself in an average mundane Moon Base hallway. There were some operatives sitting around, all of whom were waiting for their cases to be heard. Carol got out of the way, allowing another operative to enter.

"So how'd it go?" Carol looked to her right, finding Numbuh 362 herself leaning against the chamber's outer wall coolly.

Carol smiled, seeing her friend and former partner. "They went for it. The Prospectors are officially sanctioned by The Kids Next Door."

"I give you a mission to find Leviathan one minute, the next you're getting your own team together and emancipating yourself from the Spy Sector." Numbuh 362 chuckled. "If you had a problem with how I ran the Spy Sector, you only had to say."

The two friends hugged. "It's good to see you Rache."

"Likewise." Rachel said happily before breaking apart. "Seeing as I've managed to schedule about an hour of free time, and you're team hasn't heard the news yet. Can another Sector leader borrow your time for lunch?"

Carol laughed. "Sure. You're buying though."

With that, the two friends walked off towards the cafeteria, chatting about the good times they shared and the good times ahead.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York**

In some alleyway, amongst the garbage bins, a dark skinned figure began to stir from his slumber. The figure sat up from the garbage that surrounded him. He regained consciousness enough to realize the grossness of his position and quickly shot up from where he laid, quickly wiping off whatever garbage clung to his body.

"Ew." He muttered as he glanced at where he'd been resting. "How'd I get here?" He asked aloud. The boy looked out of the alley out to all the passer byers not paying the slightest attention to him.

"Better question." He asked himself. "Who am I?"

He stood still for a minute, trying to gather his bearings. He didn't know where he was, nor did he know how he came to lay in trash. The boy hit the sides of his heads. He couldn't remember a single thing about himself.

It was then the boy realized that he was butt naked. Alarmed, the boy hid himself amongst the trash once more, attempting to fish out at the bare minimum a pair of pants.

The boy pulled out a blue shirt with a yellow happy face on it. He stared at it awkwardly and sniffed it. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt the urge to hurl. He pulled himself together long enough to throw the shirt on. To his surprise, the boy found the shirt to be a perfect fit.

He dug through the trash again, this time finding a pair of jeans. He tried them on, finding that they too also fit.

"Alright, nice." The boy smiled to himself. He dug into the pants pockets and found a wallet. The boy sifted through the contents of the wallet, finding a twenty dollar bill and an ID card. The money made the kid calm down slightly. He didn't know anything about himself, but at least he could get a meal.

The ID card puzzled him slightly. It wasn't some state issued paper, it was something else. It shown a picture of some similarly toned kid with the letters 'KND' on it. "Numbuh 26." The boy read. "Griffith Volt." The boy frowned. "Poor kid must've thrown this out with the pants on accident."

The boy placed the ID at the top of the trash pile. On the off chance the kid came looking for it, it would be where he last put it. The money on the other hand, not so much. "Well." The boy muttered to himself. "I guess I'd better get some help." He muttered to himself.

The boy began to walk barefoot out of the alleyway. There was a sudden nagging in the back of his head. It was like some voice demanding that he turn around. He listened, and to his surprise, the boy found a hastily written message written up above the trash pile he'd been laying in.

'Ur Nt Sfe. Rn Awy.' It read.

Feeling a chill run down his spine. The boy quickly turned back around and was off.

* * *

 **So, how about that? For a while one of the things that's bugged me was just how the Kids Next Door actually operated. They have a Supreme Leader and a Diplomat, but they never went into detail about it in the show. I just wanted to expand upon all of that with branches of government and what not.**

 **Anyways, I project this story, like the rest in so far in this 'Phase 2' of my series as being at least 6 chapters.**

 **'Til next time dear reader! Later days!**


	2. Free Agent

**For the Numbuh C4 series I'm trying to get a realistic take on certain subject matter like 'how does the KND do this?' or 'How would they approach homelessness?' Those are things that make the KND interesting, because they help kids but to what extent?** **Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Both Carol and Rachel found themselves in the Moon Bases' cantina. Today's chef special: Fish & Chips. Both the Spy Sector Leader and Prospector Leader grabbed themselves a trey and stuck the fish and French fry plater onto their respective treys. They walked up to the cash register and paid for their meals then walked over to the tables and grabbed a nice table by a window.

"You know, I've always found it so scary." Rachel said as she looked out the window into the void. Carol looked at her friend oddly as she poured ketchup all over her fries. "Space I mean."

Carol ketchup soaked fry and threw it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, contemplating Rachel's words. "Guess so."

Rachel chuckled. "Look at you Carol. Look at us!" The blonde kept laughing. "Who would have guessed we'd both be where we are now?"

"We've come a long way from Arctic Training, Rache." Carol smiled softly, thinking back to their time running drills as cadets in that too cold for comfort environment.

Rachel pulled out a pair of utensils she'd acquired up at the cash register and began to cut up her fish. "I took a look at the list of operatives you have under your command." She said, catching Carol slightly off guard. Carol mentally pinched herself, she was talking to the Spy Sector Leader after all, and of course she'd know everything about her team.

"I mean no offense, but you've got quite the oddest skill sets under your command." Rachel said before biting the piece of fish on her plastic fork. "Numbuh 49, he's an Astrocartographer? Are you sure you don't need any other specialists?"

"I've got a weapons specialist, an ordinance specialist and a ninja cat girl." Carol said after she finished chewing, not being one to speak with her mouth full. "Don't tell me little miss 'Rules' is doubting my team's ability to get the job done?" She asked feigning insult.

"My point is, maybe you could use a little support." Rachel spoke seriously. "Given some of your team's recent adventure into space…"

"Pimple Goat Monsters, eek, gross." Carol shuddered.

"Things will come up and you don't want to be undermanned." Rachel took another bite out of her fish. "You've got recruiting power. I may or may not have gone ahead and assembled a list of potential candidates to add to your roster."

"This wouldn't be you trying to create a sphere of influence, now would it?" Carol said jokingly.

"No, but I would like it if you kept me and the rest of Global Command updated with your progress." Rachel said, causing Carol took look at her friend with confusion. Rachel turned out the window once more, looking out to the void. "It's gotten worse, you and I know that. Leviathan is a threat that needs to be taken care of both quickly and discretely."

Carol cut up her fish with her plastic knife and fork. She harpooned a piece with her fork and dabbed it with ketchup. "Look, I get it, sometimes my guys get wrapped up in their messes. But Leviathan is a top priority. I've got said 'Astro-Cartographer', on monitor duty, keeping an eye out for anything abnormal and possibly related to a Teen Intelligence Agency."

"At least take a look at the names on the list." Rachel withdrew a folded up piece of paper from her black spy outfit pants pocket. She placed it on the table and slid it for Carol to take.

"I'll take a look at it after lunch." Carol's eyes narrowed slightly. She took the paper and slid it into her own pocket.

After that the two colleagues sat there with the only words exchanged being the sounds of their chewing. What was once a merry reunion between two friends deescalated to that of a superior and her subordinate.

* * *

 **New York**

The boy who'd seemingly lost his memory wandered the sprawling streets of New York. He'd spent the cash he'd found in the wallet at some hotdog vendor. Now that he had a full stomach, it was time for him to get down to business.

First thing on his plate being: Find out who he was.

The boy sat on a bench near a busy sidewalk, lost in thought. 'Grit…' He tugged at his hair as he tried his best to remember his name. 'Griffon? No. Grendel? No.'

The boy rolled his eyes at his unsuccessful attempts. 'Man this is hard…' He sighed.

'Yea I need help with this…' The boy turned to the crowd of pedestrians walking by. He waved his hand in front of a man wearing a long coat and hat. "Hey, mister! You mind giving me a hand?"

"Bug off kid." The man sneered and continued on his way.

'Rude.'

The boy tried flagging down another passerby. Some just kept walking, as if he wasn't there. Others just brushed him off. "If you need help go to a police station you urchin." Another adult spat inhospitably.

The boy just glared as he was brushed off once more. 'Police station? Hm…' He thought. 'Where the heck is that?'

The boy got up and stood on the bench and held his hands over his mouth like a cone. "Hey! Does anyone know where the Police Station is?!" He shouted over the crowd of walking pedestrians.

One Mother and her daughter walked up to boy. "You need to get to the Police?" The mother asked.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded courteously.

"A couple blocks down that away." The little girl, probably a year younger than the boy pointed down the street.

"Thanks!" He smiled. With that, the boy took off running.

It was then the little girl noticed the boy's lack of clothing. He was in only in a t-shirt and pants, nothing else. The mother and her daughter were then back on their way. The mother went on busying herself by talking about their good deed, helping the boy. The little girl dug into her pocket and withdrew a tiny remote.

She hit a button on the remote, producing a microphone to speak into. "Civilian to KND, there's something odd going on, you might need to check it out. Some boy with no shoes needed help and is heading to the 13th precinct."

Not too far away, a pair of teens shadowed the boy. They watched him walk off. And soon, just like a predator hunting its prey, they followed.

* * *

 **Rhode Island**

 **Former Sector Q Tree House**

 **Current Prospector Tree House**

When Carol returned to the Tree House, she couldn't help but feel put off by her conversation with Rachel. She exited her personal transport, a normal S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and was greeted by a dark haired boy who desperately appeared to be in need of sleep.

"Jeez, Numbuh 2030, if you need to take a nap just do it." She said to the boy.

The boy, Numbuh 2030, shrugged. "How'd it go?"

"We're now officially our very own Sector!" She said victoriously.

The pair began to walk out of the tree house hangar, to a more preferred space to continue their conversation. "You hear from the others?" Carol asked.

"Josh, Vana and Terry are still enroute back from their adventure." Numbuh 2030 answered. "You can expected them back at base tomorrow, but I'd give them a day or two off."

"Ah yes, Numbuh 832, 5-10 and 94's soon to be famous Pimple Goat Monsters adventure." Carol said in a praising yet shuddering tone.

"Yup." Numbuh 2030 nodded.

"So we're three operatives short 'til tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Four." Numbuh 2030 corrected.

Carol looked to the boy sympathetically, after all, he had been there when Numbuh 3:16 died. The Prospector leader dug into her pocket and pulled out the paper Rachel had given her. "Here."

"What's this?" Numbuh 2030 asked as the operatives found their way into the Tree House's Recreation Room.

"A list of your new teammates."

"Please tell me she isn't replacing us?!" A female voice called out from the sofa. Reclining on the couch sat a girl with black curly hair and wore a simple green t-shirt and tan shorts with a purple bandana hanging around her neck. The girl was just flicking through various channels on the Rec Room's TV.

"No, Numbuh 322, I'm not replacing you." Carol spoke a matter of fact.

The girl on the couch, Numbuh 322, tapped the 'off' button on the remote, powering off the TV. She then spun around, throwing her elbows on the back of the couch and faced the two operatives. "Neat, I was just getting used to these digs."

"When should we expect these new recruits?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he looked over the sheet of paper.

"They don't know yet." Carol answered. "That's why I need you two to head out and recruit them yourselves."

"Ugh." Numbuh 322 groaned.

"Where'd you find the time to make the list?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"I added a few names on my way home." Carol answered simply. "But, for the most part, they're all suggestions from Numbuh 362."

"Numbuh 362? The Head Spook?" Numbuh 322 raised a questioning brow. "¿Por qué?"

"Because they used to be teammates." Numbuh 2030 answered. He turned to Carol and shook his head. "I count two of Numbuh Infinity's flunkies on this list."

"What?" Carol raised a brow. Numbuh 2030 held up the list and held out his index and middle fingers to two names on the paper. "Numbuh 635 and 741?" She eyed Numbuh 2030 skeptically. "Numbuh 635 is a surfer. And Numbuh 741 is a botanist."

"Trust me, they work for Numbuh Infinity." Numbuh 2030 muttered seriously.

"Sheesh." Numbuh 322 whistled. "What did the Diplomat do to you?"

"That's beside the point." Numbuh 2030 waved his hand. "If we're adding new recruits, then they should people we know." He handed back the paper to Carol.

"I trust Numbuh 362, she would never stir me wrong." Carol affirmed. Then she looked back to the paper and her resolve faltered slightly. "But, if it would make you more comfortable and create a better working environment, I would gladly remove both operatives from the list."

"Thank you." Numbuh 2030 nodded thankfully.

"But, I'm going to add two other names. And you have to recruit them." She said, as she pulled a pen out of her Combat Satchel and began to black out Numbuh 635 and 741's names from the list.

"I see no reason why not."

"Here." She said as she finished scribbling down two names. Carol handed the paper back to Numbuh 2030.

"Numbuh 50 and Numbuh 63?" Numbuh 2030 raised a brow.

"Isn't Numbuh 50 that video game nerd at the Online Hub?" Numbuh 322 asked. "And Numbuh 63 a repairman?"

"Numbuh 50 is the sole inhabitant of the Online Hub. She fights teens where it hurts, their online video games." Carol said matter of fact. "And Numbuh 63 is a 2x4 specialist and Numbuh 50's friend. Recruiting him would lessen the work load on your shoulders, Numbuh 2030 and would smooth over recruiting Numbuh 50."

"They'll do." Numbuh 2030 muttered. He turned to Numbuh 322 and held up the sheet of paper. "Kayla, up for a trip?"

Numbuh 322 leapt over the sofa and snatched the list out of the boy's hand. "You're driving."

With that, Carol watched her subordinates walk off and leave the room. With those two off recruiting, three of her other teammates on their way home from space and their resident cat-girl stuck at school that left one other operative in the tree house. And hopefully, he would have good news.

Carol exited the Rec Room and made her way to the tree House's observatory. When she made it up the stairs, she found the Astro-Cartographer hard at work multitasking. Behind his retrofitted workstation, among what seemed to be a dozen computers and a giant telescope aimed at the ceiling.

"Anything to report?" Carol asked, catching the boy's attention.

Numbuh 49 looked away from his monitors and saluted his superior. "I just flagged something you'd like to see." He pointed to one of his monitors. "Might be nothing…"

"But it could be something." Carol finished the boy's sentence. She walked around his setup and took a look at the monitor.

"A civilian called it in." Numbuh 49 said. "Apparently some kid in New York, wearing nothing but a shirt and pants was asking for the Police."

"Nothing but a shirt and pants?" Carol raised a brow. "It's October…"

"The local KND Sector declined intervention. They're writing it off as just some Homeless kid trying to get some proper help." Numbuh 49 said sounding a slightly disgusted by the Sector's response.

"The KND can't accommodate every homeless kid, Numbuh 49." Carol said sounding equally sad. "Eventually they'll all grow up and be teens. Then what? Do we just kick them back onto the streets?"

Numbuh 49 didn't answer Carol. "So…we gonna look into this one or not?"

"I'll give it a look see, sure. Where was it called in?" Carol turned and began back from where she came.

"Downtown Manhattan." Numbuh 49 called out.

"This shouldn't take too long."

* * *

 **So, I decided that this story didn't need 6 chapters. 3-4 will do just nicely. 'Til next time dear readers!**


End file.
